Right For Us
by colorguard28
Summary: Missing scene from Razor's Edge in Breathe uni. 12 hours on a sub after that idiot tried to smuggle a koala onboard left McQueasy in no shape to be left alone, so Tony takes care of him. First-time McNozzo.


_Author's note: This was a birthday present for the wonderful Kyrie, who requested a Breathe story. The universe is on semi-permanent hiatus post-Penelope Papers, but since Kyrie's been such a wonderful editor for both fanfic and my book — not to mention a fabulous friend — I went back and did a missing scene from Razor's Edge several of you had wanted to see, Kyrie included. This takes place between chapters 4 and 5 in Razor's Edge. _

* * *

><p><strong>Right For Us<strong>

Tony looked over his shoulder at McGee, sleeping in the back seat of the Charger despite Gibbs' usual reckless driving. It was probably the best thing for McQueasy — Gibbs was even more pissed than usual. Tony should have known as soon as he told them to grab their gear that morning that it would be a bad day.

_"Some idiot tried to smuggle a koala onto a sub."_

Gibbs had been wound tight ever since Israel, and the stupid sailors in his path were taking the brunt of it. Case after case after case, pushing them to the maximum the past 10 days. Tony hoped to god some other team was on call this weekend so he could get some sleep and McGee could stop feeling like the ground was moving under his feet.

Right now, after an 18-hour day dealing with a shock-induced heart attack that looked like murder because of that damn koala, Tony just hoped they didn't run into Abby. Telling her the bear had been put down after Gibbs shot it to keep it from attacking another sailor was going to be like Jethro all over again, and none of them could handle that. Not tonight. Not this summer.

When Gibbs finally pulled into the Navy Yard lot, McGee stirred.

"Rise and shine, McDrowsy." Tony reached back to shake him awake.

McGee groaned. "Please tell me I'm dead."

"No such luck." Tony didn't even wince at the headslap. "Shutting up, Boss."

"You two, go home. Reports can wait until Monday."

"But-"

Gibbs cut McGee off. "Vance needs a report. Abby's going to want an update on the koala."

"Right. Going home, Boss." McGee lurched upright, wobbled as his face took on a greenish cast, and put a hand out to steady himself.

"OK, that's it. I'm driving you home." Tony got out and went around to the side door. "No puking in my car." But as he slid his arm under McGee's shoulders and helped him up, he was gentle. "I've got him, Boss."

Gibbs gave a short nod and headed into the building. Tony steered McGee toward his car. Before he started the engine, he turned to McGee, buckled into the passenger seat, head resting against the window. "You OK, Tim?"

A grunt was his only response, so Tony reached over to feel his forehead. Sweaty, but not clammy. He ran his hand back through Tim's hair and down onto his shoulder. "We can just wait here, until you're feeling better."

Tim shook his head. "I just want to get home and get to bed where nothing's moving around."

Tony looked at him for a second before nodding. Still, he was careful as he pulled out of the Navy Yard and into DC traffic. No sudden stops, no tight turns. By the time he pulled into Tim's parking lot in Silver Spring, his boyfriend was asleep in the seat next to him. Tony turned off the car and waited for Tim to wake up. It only took a minute.

"Tony?"

"Door to door service, McSleepy. Come on, let's go." Tony grabbed both backpacks from the back seat and made it to Tim's door before Tim had even gotten his seatbelt unbuckled. Tony reached down and undid it, then pulled back before offering McGee a hand and pulling him to his feet. Tim wobbled and put a hand on the roof of the car.

"OK, that settles it." Tony slid his arm around Tim's waist. "I'll sleep on the couch, but you're not staying alone tonight."

"Tony, I'm fine. We spent 12 hours on a sub today, plus four hours in the car with Gibbs. Between the motion-sickness and the Dramamine, I'm just a little loopy." But he leaned heavily on Tony as they navigated their way across the parking lot.

Once inside, Tony dropped the bags on the floor by the door and intercepted the exuberant German Shepherd. "Good boy, Jethro." He rubbed the dog's ears, then herded him toward the kitchen. "Come on boy, let's get you fed while your dad collapses."

Once the dog was happily munching his bowl of kibble, Tony joined Tim by the door, where he still was leaning against the wall. He didn't say anything, just pulled Tim against him and led him into the bedroom. Tim dropped onto his bed, then turned green and got up, stumbling toward the bathroom. Tony got out of his way, then followed to find him hanging over the toilet. When Tim was done, Tony put a damp washcloth to the back of Tim's neck and sat down on the floor, wincing as his knee popped.

After a few minutes, he slid a hand up to Tim's shoulder. "Did that help?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah, actually." He sat up. "I think I might possibly feel human sometime this millennium."

"If you say so, Elflord." Tony grinned and pushed himself up. "Now, shower or bed?"

Tim wrinkled his nose and let Tony pull himself up. "I want a shower, but my legs feel like jelly." They headed back into the bedroom.

"How about some clothes that haven't been anywhere near a koala?" Tony waggled his eyebrows and was rewarded with a McGee smile.

Tim sat on the bed and unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders. He sniffed it and made a face. His T-shirt met the same fate, and Tony had to look away. "Want me to step out?" Taking it slow had become harder and harder — literally — but Tim could barely stay upright. It had to be wrong to think like this about his queasy, wobbly partner.

Tim just lifted one eyebrow. "You can stay." He paused. "I mean, if you want to."

Tony opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again.

"It's a good thing I know that fish imitation isn't just mocking me." Tim grinned, even as he steadied himself with a hand on the bed. "And I mean stay." He paused. "In here. Tonight." He looked down, and Tony saw the tell-tale pink at the tips of his ears.

"I'm not going to argue." He reached over and ran a hand over Tim's bare shoulder, feeling the goosebumps rise beneath his fingers. "Need a hand getting undressed?" He smirked when Tim looked up, his big green eyes scanning Tony.

"I wouldn't mind a hand with a shower." He grinned.

"You're sure you're up for that?" Tony couldn't help asking, even as he stripped off his own shirt.

Tim shrugged. "It might be just a shower." He wrinkled his nose. "I think I need sleep and food, in that order, before anything else happens." He paused. "But after that?"

Tony nodded and stood, unbuckling his belt. He grinned as Tim's eyes tracked him, and threw in a little shimmy as he undressed.

"Commando?" Tim's eyebrow rose, and so did the color in his cheeks.

"Always." Tony grinned.

Tim licked his lips. "It's a good thing I didn't know that before now."

Tony finished stripping, then walked over to the bed. "Tim, why don't you lie back, rest, while I help you get undressed." He put his hands on Tim's shoulders and pressed him back against the bed, enjoying the flush on Tim's face that had replaced the greenish tinge. He knelt between Tim's legs, sliding his hands up until they bracketed the slim hips. "Since you're not feeling well, just relax and let me do the heavy lifting." He paused, cocked his head. "Not into the shower, though. I'll hold you up, but I'm not carrying you."

Tim snorted. "Just go back to getting me naked."

"Oh! Right." Tony grinned and slid his hands together to unbuckle McGee's belt. He took his time opening the jeans, enjoying how they stretched over the bulge that was growing harder as he touched. He could feel tremors running through Tim's body, but a glance at his face showed desire, not queasiness, was the cause. He shifted, aching, wishing he could rub his cock against something to get some friction. Instead, he rose, standing between Tim's long legs. "Lift your hips." He slid his hands inside Tim's jeans, around back until they cradled his ass. One at a time, he moved them inside Tim's boxers until he could slide both off. Once both jeans and boxers were lying in the laundry basket with the rest of the sub clothes, Tony took it out into the living room so they wouldn't have to smell the sweaty stink until they managed a trip to the laundry room. He walked back in to find Tim sitting on the edge of the bed.

Holding up a hand, he went into the bathroom and started running the water, making sure it was warm enough, before heading back out, only to find Tim walking toward him, hand against the wall.

"See, you didn't need to carry me in."

Tony rolled his eyes and pulled Tim into the bathroom, then waited while Tim brushed his teeth. Finally, he dragged Tim into the shower. Taking the soap, he lathered up his hands and started washing Tim's back. He worked his way down, trying to ignore his aching cock as he knelt in the tub. But as he was finishing up Tim's feet, they moved, and he looked up, groaning at the sight. He worked his way back up, wincing as his knees cracked when he stood. He managed to avoid temptation as his hands slid over Tim's belly, firmer and smaller now than it had been, and across his chest. He leaned in to kiss Tim, and moaned as Tim's hands slid around his waist, pulling them close. He started to move one hand between them, then pulled back. "Wait."

The McEyebrow went up, and Tony snickered. "You're the one who said sleep and food first, remember?"

Tim flushed, the pink coloring his whole body. "You're a little too tempting."

"And you're a little too wobbly." Tony grabbed the bar of soap and quickly washed himself. "Come on, let's get horizontal."

They dried off, and he was glad to see Tim more steady on his feet, moving back to the bedroom and his bed without using the wall. Tony flicked on the bedside lamp and turned off the overhead light at the switch by the door while Tim pulled down the covers. Tony turned and felt his cock twitch at the sight of Tim lying in bed, long fingers stroking himself. As soon as he joined Tim in bed, those fingers moved over to stroke him, and Tony had to push Tim's hand away. "Too close."

Tim grinned, and rolled Tony over. "I'm feeling better." But as he said it, he yawned.

"OK, Timmy, time for bed." Tony lifted his head to kiss him. "We'll pick this up in the morning."

But it was still dark in the bedroom when Tony woke up to find himself aching, his cock surrounded by a warm, wet mouth. Tim's hands held his hips down as he fought to thrust up. His balls drew up, his cock leaking into Tim's talented mouth, and Tony clutched the sheets in his fingers, writhing on the bed. When Tim pulled off, Tony bit back a whimper, or tried to. It turned into a moan a moment later as Tim's lips wrapped around first one ball, then the other, licking and suckling. His cock twitched, and he could feel the ache at the base of his spine spiraling upward. When Tim sucked the tip in again, his tongue sweeping across the sensitive head, he barely had time to warn Tim before he was coming, hard. He melted, boneless, into the bed stirring only when Tim pressed down on top of him, hardness pressing against his hip.

"You want me to return the favor?" Tony said between kisses. "Or did you have something else in mind?"

"Do you..." Tim's voice trailed off.

Tony nodded, and rolled over onto his stomach, folding his hands beneath his head. Tim leaned across his back, his breath warm on Tony's ear. "You're sure?"

Tony nodded again. "We've waited long enough — god knows when we're going to get another break. I swear Vance is trying to force Gibbs to pick a new teammate by running us ragged."

Tim snorted, a puff of air against his cheek. "Can't argue with that." And he pulled back, kneeling between Tony's legs. Tony sighed, glad they were making this work. That was his last coherent thought until Jethro woke them at dawn.


End file.
